


Heartbreak Weather

by harrysthirdghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Heartbreak Weather (Niall Horan), Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson Being Idiots, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are Saps, M/M, Minor Liam Payne, Minor Niall Horan, minor zayn malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysthirdghost/pseuds/harrysthirdghost
Summary: Heartbreak Weather, told through a love story with Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Heartbreak Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! 
> 
> Basically, Heartbreak Weather is my favorite album of all time, and Niall has said that it pretty much tells a story, so I figured, why not combine two of my favorite things? (Said things being HBW and Larry)
> 
> So without further ado, here is the story of Heartbreak Weather as a Larry story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO!! DISCLAIMER!!! I am American (sad, I know) so I apologize in advance for any terminology or any technical errors that are bound to occur :)

Harry Styles has been in his fair share of relationships. 

Some of them, actual relationships (there aren’t many that fall under this category) and others just one night stands or casual hookups. There was also that phase in high school where he “dated” a bunch of girls. If you ask him now, he would flat out tell you he was just trying to prove to himself that he was straight. Clearly, he failed.

Basically, it is pretty safe to say that Harry is no stranger to failed relationships. 

And here he was, walking home from his latest hookup at the early hours of the morning. The sun was low in the sky, and there were grey clouds signaling that rain was about to fall. He really needed a car. 

As his converse hit the pavement, Harry pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his a little too loose jeans. He unlocked it and clicked the phone icon, scrolling until he reached the number he was looking for. 

_“Hello?”_ The feminine voice groaned, clearly having been woken up by Harry.

“Hi, Gem.” Harry said quietly, feeling a bit bad about waking her up.

Gemma just groaned on the other end, saying, _“What could you possibly want from me this early in the morning, brother dearest? Another walk of shame?”_

Harry winced, he hated that term. Why shame? Although, the more he thought about it, the more he understood it. He was feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

“Maybe,” He said quietly, eliciting a small chuckle from his sister. “Ugh,” Harry groaned, running his hand over his face. “I’m so _over_ this, Gem. Why can’t I just find someone?”

_“Maybe stop going to bars looking for hookups, Haz. Try getting to know people before you fuck them?”_

Harry brought his lip up into a pout, “Excuse you, I do so know things about the guys I fuck.”

 _“Really?”_ Gemma said, and Harry didn’t need to see her face to know she was skeptical. _“What was this guy’s last name?”_

Harry stopped walking, trying to think. He must have been quiet for a bit, because Gemma was laughing on the other end.

_“My point exactly. Try and meet someone, Harry. Don’t just fuck the next guy that looks at you.”_

There was a crack of thunder from the grey clouds above him. It would start to rain any second now.

 _“Was that thunder?”_ Gemma said over the phone.

“Maybe?”

_“Shit, Haz. At least get a car! I can’t believe you’re walking home in rainy weather.”_

“It’s only heartbreak weather from here, Gem.”

The other end of the line was silent, and Harry checked to make sure he hadn’t lost her.

_“That was terrible. Good to know your sense of humor still sucks.”_

“Oh, come on!” Harry whined. “That was good! Get it? Cause heartbreak?”

_“Yes, Harry. I understand your terrible attempt at a joke. And for the record, explaining it took away any comedic effect it might have had.”_

Harry huffed in annoyance, as he felt the first raindrop on his forehead.

“Goddammit,” He groaned, swiping the drop away.

_“Raining?”_

“Just about to.” Harry answered. “I should probably let you go. Don’t want my phone getting wet in the rain.”

 _“Yeah, okay.”_ Gemma said, yawning. _“You’ll find someone, Haz. I know you will.”_

Harry sighed and said, “Yeah, I hope so.”

_“I love you, loser.”_

“Love you too, Gem. Bye.”

They ended the call and Harry put his phone in his pocket just in time for the rain to pick up. He pulled up the hood to his sweatshirt and started to walk a bit faster.

\---

“Wanna go out tonight?”

Harry looked up from the television, where he was just barely watching the program, to look over at Niall, who had just walked in the door.

Niall pretty much lived in Harry’s flat. He’s got his own, with roommates and everything, but Harry thinks he likes it here more. 

“Ni, we went out last night.”

“Yeah, and you ditched me for that skinny-jean wearing prick.” Harry let out a small laugh, and Niall continued on. “By the way, anything there?”

Harry let his head fall back onto the couch cushion behind him and Niall nodded in understanding.

“Alright, that’s not a problem. He was a wanker anyway. Why don’t we go out tonight, and I promise to not let you leave with anyone?”

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow at his best friend, and said, “Gemma said I should try and ‘meet someone’.” He put air quotes around the last two words.

Niall put his arms out and said, “What better place to do that than a bar? Come on, Haz. I promise I won’t let you make any stupid decisions and let you sleep with anyone that I deem to be a prick.”

Harry narrows his eyes at Niall, but finally relents. “Fine,” he says, much to Niall’s surprise. “We’ll go. But if I hate it, I’m leaving.”

Niall claps his hands together and says, “Sounds like a good deal to me.”

Two hours later, Niall has managed to squeeze Harry into some black skinny jeans, and a blue button up long sleeve shirt. The top two buttons are undone, and the rest of them are quite loose. Harry is worried that they’ll come apart and undo his shirt almost completely, but then again, that can’t be a bad problem, can it?

Niall has also dressed him in a pair of beige boots, that are quite worn out. Harry owns a lot of skinny jeans and a lot of boots, and yet he always comes back to these two. Can’t go wrong with tried and true, though can you?

They finally arrive at the bar, and Niall manages to find a parking spot. They get out of the car and walk into the place, and Harry is immediately hit with the smell of booze and sweat. It’s packed in here, and the music is deafeningly loud.

Niall grabs his arm and brings him straight to the bar. Probably a smart decision, Harry needs something to relax his body.

As Niall orders the drinks, Harry turns around and leans an elbow on the bar. He surveys the room, looking from person to person.

He laughs a bit as he watches an argument between what looks to be a man and a woman, maybe girlfriend and boyfriend? She looks furious, and eventually her screaming halts, and she takes his drink from his hand and splashes it in his face. Harry almost guffaws, but he manages to stifle the loud laugh as he turns to Niall to see if he saw that as well. And of course, he didn’t, as he was now chatting up some blonde girl sat next to him at the bar.

Harry turns back to the general crowd, eyes scanning for something else to watch. He just about gives up, when his eyes suddenly land on the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

The man is standing, feet clad in black vans, legs covered in sinfully black skinny jeans, and sleeves of his long sleeve black jacket rolled up to expose his tattoos. He was holding a drink in his left hand and covering his smile with his right, as he laughed.

Harry was immediately infatuated with this man, and wanted to learn more. First, though, he should stop staring. But because the universe hates Harry, or honestly loves him quite a lot, the stranger looked Harry’s way right at that moment. His eyes were a piercing blue, the bluest Harry had ever seen. He wondered what they looked like up close.

The man brought his hand down to his side as he stopped laughing. His wide smile transformed into a smirk, as he kept Harry’s eye. Harry straightened up, suddenly aware of his appearances. The very attractive blue eyed man raised an eyebrow and winked at Harry, before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

Did he want Harry to follow? Harry hadn’t even gotten his drink yet. Where did he go? Could Harry find him again? His eyes were so blue, Harry hoped he would see him again.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled out of his blue eyes induced haze by a tap on the shoulder from Niall.

“Haz?” He said, raising an eyebrow at Harry in confusion.

“Mm?” Niall held Harry’s drink out for him, and Harry took it. “Oh, thanks.” He was still distracted, looking for the man with the tattoos and blue eyes.

“I’m gonna,” was all he said to Niall before pushing off the bar and walking into the crowd.

Niall didn’t seem to be bothered, though. He was quite preoccupied with the blonde by the bar.

As Harry weaved his way through the crowd, bodies upon bodies crashed into him, too drunk to care. Harry wasn’t a huge crowd person, but he could handle it every now and then. Now was definitely one of those times. If only he could find that guy from earlier…

“Hey,” A voice yelled over the music. 

Harry whipped around, and to his surprise, the blue eyed man was standing there. He was shorter than expected, and his eyes were even bluer up close.

“Hey,” Harry responded, a smile slipping onto his face. 

“I’m Louis” The stranger, Louis, shouted.

Louis. Harry liked that name.

“Harry,” he shouted back.

Louis smiled and shouted, “I like that name.”

That forced Harry’s smile to grow a bit, and Louis was beaming.

“Wanna dance?” Louis said, intensely blue eyes never leaving Harry’s green ones.

“Uh…” Harry said.

He really hated dancing. He looked stupid, his long limbs flailing around aimlessly. He wasn’t one to make a fool of himself, so he usually stayed away from dancing.

“I don’t really… dance.”

Louis raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, “You don’t dance? Really?” Harry nodded and Louis just continued, saying, “You came to a bar expecting to not dance?”

Harry just shrugged and Louis laughed. “Come on, Harold.” _Harold._ A nickname already? Harry had to force himself to think about anything other than Louis’ hand wrapped around his wrist to keep himself from blushing any further. 

“We’re dancing.” Was all Louis said as he dragged Harry further onto the dance floor.

“I dunno, Louis.” Harry said, hesitantly.

“Oh, come on. Listen, Bruno is on and this song has a killer beat. We are dancing.” 

Harry did quite like Bruno Mars, and this was a good song. Harry ran a hand through his hair, thinking it through. 

Louis started dancing. Well, more or less. He started jumping in place, singing the lyrics to the song playing loudly over the speakers. Harry couldn’t help but smile and Louis said, “Dance with me, Harry!”

Harry finally relented, jumping and singing along with Louis. 

Maybe Louis is just what Harry needs right now.

As they dance together, they come closer together, Harry finally bringing a hand to rest on Louis’ waist.

Harry hasn’t had much to drink, but he’s got a perfect buzz on right now.

“Wanna get out of here?” Louis shouts over the music.

Harry just nods eagerly, and as Louis grabs Harry’s hand to drag him, Harry shoots Niall a text, saying that he’s left.

Twenty minutes later, Harry doesn’t find himself in his or Louis’ flat. He finds himself on a playground, with a bottle of cheap wine that they had just purchased from the closest grocery store.

“When you asked me to leave, this isn’t what I expected, you know.” Harry said to Louis, who was sitting on top of the monkey bars. 

Louis feigned offense, putting a hand to his chest and gasping dramatically. “Harry!” he said, “How dare you insinuate that I would sleep with you after seeing you in the club for a total of five minutes!”

Harry laughed, and took a sip of wine straight from the bottle.

“You’re right, you’re right.” He said, “It was wrong of me to assume. This is much more fun.”

Louis just beams, and makes grabby hands for the bottle of wine. Harry passes it up to him from where he’s sitting on the ladder. 

Louis takes a sip from the bottle and says, “You’re gonna have to really wow me before you get my clothes off, Harry…” He hesitates, waiting for Harry to fill in the missing information.

“Styles,” He offers.

“Right,” Louis says. “Like I said, you’re gonna have to impress me beyond belief, Styles. I’m not an easy girl to woo.”

Harry flashes his best smile at Louis and says, “Trust me, Louis…” wanting Louis’ last name as well.

“Tomlinson.” Louis fills in.

“Trust me, Louis Tomlinson. I’ll sweep you off your feet.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow at Harry and says, “Oh really? Is that so?”

Harry just nods and says, “Mhm. I’m great at the whole cheesy romance thing. Just you wait. I’ll blow you away.”

Louis just smiles at Harry and holds out his hand. Harry’s brow furrows in confusion, and Louis just says, “Your phone, you idiot. How are you supposed to woo me if you don’t have my number?”

Harry points at Louis, the realization finally hitting him. Louis laughs a bit as Harry pulls his phone out and gives it to Louis. 

When he hands the phone back, Harry looks down at it and smiles. 

It reads: _‘Lou :)’_

Harry looks up at Louis and says, “Alright. Now you, Tomlinson.”

“Oh, really?” Louis says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep. Phone please.” Is all Harry says, holding his hand out, expecting a phone to be placed in it.

Luckily, he’s not disappointed, and a moment later Louis is pressing his phone into Harry’s palm. 

Harry types out his own name, not clever or cute enough to come up with a nickname for himself. 

Louis takes the phone back and looks at the name before saying, “Harry? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Hey, now you can come up with your own nickname for me, eh?”

Louis brightens at that, and Harry gives himself a mental pat on the back.

“I guess you’re right. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I guess we will.” Harry echoes.

There’s a moment of silence between them, but it’s not awkward. Suddenly, Louis holds his hand out again, and Harry just looks at it.

“What now? I already gave you my phone.”

“I know. Help me down, duh.”

Harry shakes his head fondly and laughs, as he grabs Louis’ hand and helps him down the ladder. As Louis climbs down, Harry doesn’t back away. When Louis finally reaches the bottom, he and Harry are extremely close.

Harry could do it. He could lean forward right now and close the distance between them. In the end, he doesn’t have to. Louis does it for him.

Harry is caught by surprise at first, but once he gets over that, his hands find Louis’ waist and pull him closer. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, and they share a blissfully innocent and simple kiss. It isn’t a particularly long kiss, but Harry is sure it’s one of the best kisses he’s ever had.

Eventually, the two part, and Louis sets off with a wink in Harry’s direction and a promise to call. And for the first time in a while, Harry actually believes him.


	2. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> So sorry for the wait:/ I had lots and lots of work, but I’m back now!
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff, considering it’s based off of the song Black and White.
> 
> This song is my absolute favorite on this album, so I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Dear Patience should be out soon (crossing my fingers that my writing keeps up)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! just a note:
> 
> the majority of this chapter is done in a flashback, and the beginning and end of it is signified with these little markings (~~)

Louis, as it turns out, was _exactly_ what Harry needed. He was willing, actually encouraged, taking the whole thing slow. It seemed that they were both done with failed relationships and one night stands.

They also seemed to have a ton in common. They complimented each other so well, like they were destined to be together. 

It had been a solid three months since they decided to go on their first date, and Harry was in deep. It scared him, how fast he had fallen for Louis.

As he sat on the couch with Louis now, curled into Louis’ chest, he thought back to that first date they had.

~~

Harry had just gotten home from hanging out with Niall as he felt his phone ring in his back pocket. He put down his keys and reached back to fish it out. He read the name on the screen and answered the phone with a smile.

“Louis,” He says cheerily.

He could hear Louis’ laugh through the phone and instantly brightened.

_“Hello Harold,”_ Louis said in return. 

Harry cocked a challenging eyebrow as he walked to his counter to pour a glass of water and said, “Harold?”

_“Yep.”_ Louis said quite proud of himself. _“That just came to me. It’s your new nickname, I’ve decided.”_

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “I guess it could be worse.”

_“That’s the spirit, Styles! Now, what are you doing tonight?”_

Harry all but choked on his water at the abruptness of Louis’ invitation, but nevertheless managed to say, “Tonight? I’m free.” He coughed and regained his breath before continuing, “Why? Got something in mind?”

_“As a matter of fact, Harold,”_ Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname but couldn’t help but smile. _“I do. Would you like to meet me for dinner? I know this really great restaurant not too far from me.”_

“Hmm..” Harry hummed, pretending to think about it. He could practically hear Louis on edge over the phone, and Harry kind of liked messing with him.

_“Alright, Styles, if you’re gonna fuck with me I’ll just rescind my offer.”_

“No no no,” Harry said quickly, laughing a bit. “Dinner sounds fine. Perfect, actually. What time?”

_“I can pick you up at 7?”_

“You don’t know where I live, though.”

_“Then send me your address, duh.”_ Louis fired back.

He was good at this. The conversation flowed naturally between them very quickly. They just kind of fell into place next to each other.

It was now 6:00, an hour before Louis was supposed to come pick Harry up and Harry had no idea what to wear. His hair was already not cooperating, his big curls flopping onto his forehead, no matter how hard he tried to keep them up.

Louis hadn’t told Harry where they were going, so he didn’t know whether it was a nice place or not. He figured he should just go with something that could possibly pass for both nice or casual.

He didn’t usually dress in skinny jeans unless he was going out or Niall dressed him, so tonight he was not wearing his trademark black skinnies. He went with something more ‘him’. After half an hour of debating with himself, he finally settled on a light brown pair of corduroy pants, with a white and brown striped shirt tucked into his belt. Over that, he wore a forest green leather jacket and added a few rings, as well as a pearl necklace, for accessories. He hoped Louis didn’t mind guys wearing jewelry like a lot of people did. For shoes, he wore his black vans, an absolute staple in his wardrobe. 

When it was finally 7:00, Harry heard a knock on his door. Harry was freaking out a bit, this was his first real date in quite a long time. Fidgeting with his rings, Harry finally made it to the door and opened it.

The person he saw standing in front of him took his breath away.

Sure, he of course knew what Louis looked like, and he obviously knew that Louis was gorgeous. However, he had seen Louis in low light, so his features weren’t as exposed as they were now. Now, Harry was able to take in every single part of him. 

His hair fell onto his forehead in a fringe, and he kept pushing it back with his hand. Harry noticed a tattoo on his fingers, but he couldn’t make it out. Harry then took in Louis’ outfit, breathing a sigh of relief when he wasn’t dressed too fancy. He was wearing a knit navy blue sweater with red and white stripes, paired with some blue jeans. When Harry’s eyes came back to Louis’ face, they fell on his eyes. As if Harry wasn’t already having enough trouble breathing.

Louis’ eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Harry had ever seen. He figured he could just stay staring into them for hours.

When he finally realized they hadn’t said anything to each other yet, Harry tore his eyes away from Louis’ and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Louis.”

Louis cleared his throat too, having done the same up and down look that Harry had just done.

“Harry,” Louis said, stepping back and actually looking Harry up and down again before meeting his eye. “You look amazing”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, butterflies erupting in his stomach and heat pooling in his cheeks. All he could manage was, “Thank you, Lou. You too.”

This seemed to be enough, as Louis beamed right back at him.

“Shall we?” Louis said, stepping back to let Harry pass in front of him. Harry nodded, grabbing his keys and wallet before shutting off the lights and locking the door. 

“So,” Harry said to Louis as they walked towards his car. “Where are we going?”

“Just to dinner, of course. Nowhere special, just some little restaurant near my place.” Louis walks a bit faster to get in front of Harry and open his car door for him. Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, as he gets into the car.

When Louis opens his door and sits down behind the wheel, he shrugs saying, “Wanted something lowkey. So it would be more about us getting to know each other rather than the thing we’re actually doing.”

Harry all but swoons, and he smiles at Louis, who turns the car on and starts driving.

Their date went well, with the conversation never getting to a boring or superficial place. Louis was funny, he was really funny. Harry liked that about him. Harry liked a lot about him, actually. Currently, the one in the front of his mind was how Louis opened the car door for Harry and insisted on walking him up to his door. 

“You know,” Harry said, swinging his hand, which was clasped with Louis’, back and forth. “I can walk myself to the door."

Louis immediately turned to him, feigning offense, saying, “Now, what kind of date would I be if I didn’t walk you to your door? What kind of person do you take me for, Curly?”

Harry shakes his head as he laughs, “Curly? Another nickname?”

“Of course. You better get used to nicknames, cause they won’t stop coming.”

“Good.” Harry said. They had reached his door, and neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other’s hand. “I don’t want them to.” Harry finished softly.

Louis pulled Harry’s hand a bit, so Harry came stumbling towards Louis. Harry was taller than Louis, so he looked down into Louis’ eyes as Louis looked up.

“Good,” Louis said, insanely quiet, as he closed the distance between his and Harry’s lips. 

Harry just sighed into it, running his hands through Louis’ hair. Louis had his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and closer each second. The second Louis ran his tongue along Harry’s lips, Harry let out a groan, his mouth opening. This was enough for Louis to deepen the kiss, pushing Harry against the door.

“Keys,” Louis panted against Harry’s lips.

“Fuck, yeah.” Harry panted back, pulling his lips away from Louis’. At the loss of contact, Louis’ lips found Harry’s neck as Harry fumbled for his keys. He finally managed to find them, and he pulled Louis off of his neck to crash their lips together.

Louis then pulled away suddenly, but stayed close. They were both breathing heavily, and Harry wanted nothing more than for Louis’ lips to connect with his again.

“Do you-” Harry started, still out of breath. “Do you want to come inside?” He finally said.

Louis’ bright blue eyes met Harry’s green ones, shifting between them, never landing on one.

Louis swallows and just nods, unable to say anything. Harry nods in return, turning around to unlock the door.

He feels Louis press up against his back, hands finding his pearl necklace.

“Love this on you,” he says quietly. “You look so good.”

Harry’s butterflies swoop, and he lets his head fall back, exposing his neck to Louis’ lips. By some miracle, Harry gets the door unlocked. He shoves open the door and pulls Louis inside. Immediately, Louis shoves him against the door, attacking Harry’s neck with his lips. Harry lets out a moan, as his head falls against the door.

It’s not enough. He wants to _feel_ Louis. He lets Louis have at it on his neck, and he shifts his left leg just enough so it’s between Louis’. He presses up just a bit against Louis, and Louis lets out a groan, throwing his head into Harry’s shoulder. Harry seizes the moment, grabbing Louis’ face and kissing him. He lets Louis find a steady rhythm against his leg, and he matches it. It feels so _good,_ and Harry never wants to stop. 

Of course, that’s when Louis pulls away.

“Wait-” He says. The loss of contact feels like Louis has cut off Harry’s oxygen supply, and Harry needs it back as soon as possible.

“Can we just-” Louis says, out of breath. “Can we just take it slow? I kind of like you a lot and don’t wanna ruin this.”

Under any normal circumstances, Harry would all but swoon. He would hug Louis and say, _of course. Anything you want._ And he will say those things. Eventually. Right now, he had a major problem below the belt and he needed to sort it out.

Harry cleared his throat and said, “So does that mean we can’t-” He stops himself, instead just gestures between the two of them and their obviously too tight pants.

Louis laughs a bit, and says, “Of course it doesn’t mean that.” He walks a bit closer to Harry, and Harry can feel his heat radiating off of him. “Just because I don’t want to have sex tonight doesn’t mean we can’t get rid of your little problem.”

Harry manages to roll his eyes and say, “Actually, I’m pretty sure we’ve both got that problem, babe.”

Louis just smiles, and he traps Harry’s lips in a kiss. They fall into bed together that night, and for the first time in a while, Harry doesn’t feel like it’s a mistake. He doesn’t sneak out or shove Louis out the next morning. It’s all just right.

~~

Harry smiles at the memory of their first night as he cuddles into Louis.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. Harry turns his head up and looks at Louis with a dazed smile.

“Love this on you.” He says simply, fingers brushing over the nail polish Harry had painted on earlier that day.

Harry felt heat pool in his cheeks, and he buried his head into Louis’ neck. That was one of the things he loved most about Louis. He was so unapologetically accepting and loving, and never once questioned anything Harry did. He praised and encouraged it actually, giving Harry a sense of security and a feeling of love.

Harry paused on that last word for a bit.

_Love._

There was no question in Harry’s mind, he was in love with Louis. He had known this from a very early point in their relationship. He knew Louis cared for him deeply as well, but there was no way for him to know if Louis loved him back. It was still so early on in their relationship, and he didn’t want to scare Louis off.

As Louis played with Harry’s rings with his right hand, and ran his left hand through Harry’s curls, Harry felt immediately calmed. He felt calm and at peace and in love. He was relaxed, and didn’t know he was speaking until he felt Louis’ body stiffen beneath him. His eyes shot open as he realized what he had said.

“What did you just say?” Louis said extremely soft, body still stiff.

“Um..” Harry said, pulling his head off of Louis’ chest to meet his eyes. “I said I love you?”

Louis said nothing, and honestly? It hurt Harry a bit.

Finally, Louis spoke. “Harry-” he started. “Harry, I care about you so much, and I am so gone for you, you gotta know that.”

Harry shook his head, smiling albeit sadly, and said, “Lou, it’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I know it’s extremely early on.”

“Shit, Haz. No, I need you to hear this.” Louis said, running a hand through his hair. He adjusted his position on Harry’s couch in the living room, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Haz, I care about you _so_ much. And I like you so _so_ much.” Louis smiled, and Harry breathed out a little laugh, relaxing a bit. “And I know that we’re going to be together for a while, so I just need you to be patient with me. Because I know that I am capable of feeling that with you, but it’s gonna take me a little bit.”

Harry just grips Louis’ hands tighter and reaches out to put a finger under Louis’ chin, forcing his eyes to meet with Harry’s. 

“Lou.” Harry said softly, and Louis finally met his eyes. “Of course I’ll be patient with you. We agreed to take this slow, and that is exactly what I intend on doing. If I’m being honest, it kind of just slipped out.” This made both of them laugh, easing some of the tension in the room. 

Harry paused, taking in the sight of his wonderful and beautiful boyfriend in front of him. “Hey,” he said, causing Louis to look back up. “I promise. I’ll be patient.” Louis nodded, and Harry continued, shrugging as he said, “and, you know, I’ve got a feeling that I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life, so we’ve got all the time in the world.”

Louis beamed at him, and reached up to grab Harry’s cheeks and pull him down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Another chapter!
> 
> I hope this one was good, I actually really like it :]
> 
> This was my first time writing anything other than short kisses and cuddling, so I hope I did alright!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one, and hopefully (fingers crossed) I can get some more chapters out soon.
> 
> You’re all amazing <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to follow along with Niall's album Heartbreak Weather, so each chapter is based off of the corresponding song.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
